


(TTS Podfic) Red String verse

by gryvon, saltyunicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Stiles Stilinski, Fairies, Good Peter, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Podfic, Red String of Fate, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Text to speech, Werewolf Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - Peter had given up hope of ever finding his soulmate until the red string on his finger leads him to a four-year-old. He's going to Hell. Or jail. Or both.





	(TTS Podfic) Red String verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Written in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233526) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**First: [Written in Red](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yZIV9D22VFwNKgl9VQws2XGlJutnZuEK)**

**Second: [Red Strings](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DSJtuMQL5ftOGwbEoa7Iqw2mHhebR30D)**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
